De boa intenção Konoha está cheia
by Marinaas
Summary: Temari havia ficado extremamente triste por seu catavento está se desfazendo. Porém, ela não suspeitava que contaria com a ajuda de um certo preguiçoso para resgatar essa lembrança tão importante.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, a Sarada teria um nome digno ao contrário de Sarada.

 **Rated** : K

 **Avisos** : Oi oi gente. Essa é uma daquelas fics pra se ler no almoço do trabalho: bem simples e creio que facilmente compreensível.

O tempo trabalhado é após a luta do Gaara e do Sasuke, então fiz uma Temari meio implicantezinha já que na luta da Tayuya ela vivia chamava o Nara de idiota - e acabou tendo um filho com ele hahahaha. qq Mas não vamos julgar que não viemos aqui pra isso, né? Ou viemos? qq Ainda sim, deem uma chance para fic, please!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Após a morte de Karura, Temari foi presenteada por seu pai com um delicado catavento. Três pedaços de papel de tonalidade vistosa constituía a hélice, ligada a um fragmento de madeira extensa e tênue conforme um canudo. A pequena criança recebeu ternamente aquela demonstração de afeto, visto que o objeto lhe proporcionava lembranças inolvidáveis de sua mãe ao lado de Gaara e Kankuro.

O Catavento a representava. Tinham tanto em comum. Era uma parte dela por simbolizar seu elemento, e outra, por fazer viver suas lembranças.

Após a batalha de Gaara e Sasuke no Chunin Chiken, Temari e seus irmãos se hospedaram temporariamente na casa de Sakura, já que Suna encontrava-se desastrosamente devastada por Orochimaru e seus capangas. Durante todo o exame, a loira sempre procurou deixar o objeto próximo a si, pois já previa o caos que iria se estabelecer, além de ser uma forma de ter sua mãe e seu pai próximos. Embora danificado devido as desgastantes viagens e batalhas, o fascínio que este proporcionava na loira extinguia qualquer defeito que detinha. Temari passava minutos gloriosos sentindo o vento gerado pelo rodar da hélice em sua face, desgrenhando suas madeixas loiras e a transportando momentaneamente para o passado. Naruto e Kankuro se prontificaram auxiliá-la no reparo, mas ela recusou, alegando que _''o danificariam ainda mais''_.

Todos os fatores externos somados ao tempo, contribuíram para que o catavento se deteriorasse ainda mais. Constatando esse incidente, Temari aceitou ajuda de seu irmão mais velho. Kankuro estudou a simplória ventoinha minuciosamente, deixando a kunoichi apreensiva por uma resposta positiva. O mestre das marionetes suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos por sua face, a fim de secar as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. Todo processo melancólico para revelar que não tinha como restaurá-lo.

Temari ficara aflita. O único instrumento que lhe fornecia recordações de sua família, estava prestes cessar com o funcionamento. Não poderia permitir que a hélice se danificasse mais! Porém, se Kankuro não pôde fazer algo... Quem _mais poderia?_ A solução plausível nessa condição lastimável, era conformar-se com a perda do objeto amado. Afinal, sempre foi assim.

Os novatos de Konoha se abalaram em relação a angústia de Temari, que não manifestava disposição por absolutamente nada. Até mesmo quando Ino propôs pela milésia vez que faria uma dieta, ela não a ironizou, apenas contemplava tristonha seu catavento multicolorido. Sakura cozinhava quitutes esplendorosos e saborosos para agradá-la, porém sem sucesso. Chouji e Iuruka realizavam caretas peculiares perante a dancinha exacerbada de Naruto e a loira não os via, tampouco se prontificava. Decerto, seus amigos tentavam ajudá-la de diversas formas: ora realizando acrobacias para impressioná-la, ora depositando alguns dangos - _seu prato preferido_ \- na porta do quarto em que estava hospedada. Esforços que não obtiveram nenhum resultado.

A única pessoa que aparentemente não se incomodava com as lágrimas dela, era a mesma que se remoía internamente: Nara Shikamaru.

Era desgastante presenciar aquela problemática não elaborar problemas por nada, não ouvi-la berrar insanamente e não apreciar aquele sorriso exibicionista e maquiavélico. Desolador contemplar as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos cintilantes, desaguando sobre sua face terna e ele sem poder cessá-las. Diante a situação aparentemente reversível, o manipulador de sombras decidiu por tomar alguma atitude.

 **xx**

No calar da noite gélida, Shikamaru com a ajuda de Sakura e Naruto, aguardou todos da casa se retirarem em direção a seus respectivos quartos. Esperou por horas até ter a confirmação de que todos já adormeciam. Quando esta ocorreu, dirigiu-se até o aposento de Temari e Sakura, adentrando neste.

\- Vai, Shikamaru! - incentivou Sakura em um sussurro, assumindo seu papel como vigia do corredor. Afinal, se seus pais flagrassem dois garotos solteiros e na puberdade no corredor de seu quarto, ela nem imaginaria as consequências.

Certificou se a mesma dormia de fato, estudando os cantos do cômodo a procura do maldito objeto. Avistou-o de longe, estava próximo ao perigo. Rumou sorrateiramente em direção a mesinha ao lado da cama da loira, percorrendo todo o trajeto cautelosamente. O Nara sentiu a kunoichi mover sobre a cama murmurando palavras estranhas, e imediatamente seu corpo congelou. Afinal, ele compreendia excelentemente o que provavelmente Temari faria consigo, caso o flagrasse no quarto pela madrugada no intuito de _''furtar''_ seu amado catavento.

Aproveitou que essa inquietação momentânea havia sido apenas um alarme falso e apanhou o catavento, retirando-se do quarto imediatamente, prevenindo outro momento de pânico causado pelo sono pesado da navegadora.

\- Nós vamos ficar aqui e assegurar que ela não vai sair do quarto. - planejou Sakura enquanto entregava uma lanterna à Shikamaru. - Há algumas ferramentas no porão. Creio que será de grande ajuda. - sua expressão era decidida. Piscou o olho para dar mais segurança ao moreno, pois sabiam que o que estavam fazendo era para o bem.

\- Origatou, Sakura! - Shikamaru agradeceu como forma de despedida.

\- Iniciar: operação conserta catavento! Dattebayo! - o Uzumaki vibrou exaltando a voz, e logo, recebeu um tapa violento da rosada ao seu lado.

\- Fica quieto, Naruto!

 **xx**

Rumou em direção ao porão dos Haruno, segurando cuidadosamente o objeto. Percorreu o ambiente com o olhar. Definitivamente era o cômodo mais desasseado da casa! Resquícios de alimentos sobre o chão, revistas sobre _''Como conquistar seu ninja - dicas de looks para arrasar com o gato''_ e _''Icha Icha: Como pegar seu homem à força''_ jogadas sobre mesa central, as paredes brancas emporcalhadas de graxa, ou seja, uma desordem nunca vista pelo Nara. Contemplou os diversos guias e manuais contidos na prateleira diminuta, ao lado de diversas ferramentas amontoadas ao chão. Concluiu, que para reparar o frágil objeto não seria necessário utensílios complexos. Assim, selecionou o martelo, o alicate e a cola.

Depositou o catavento sobre a mesa juntamente com o equipamento escolhido. Estudou atentamente o defeito do maldito: uma das pás feita de papel, ia desgastando-se e se desprendendo do centro da hélice.

 _Não seria tão árduo consertá-lo._

Shikamaru era o ninja mais inteligente de Konoha e todos sabiam desse fator. Costumava treinar seu cérebro formulando estratégias ninjas e modos de combate, mas nunca se preparou para serviços de mecânica. Bem, ele nem sabia se de fato isso era mecânica ou qualquer outra coisa.

Fitava as ferramentas e o catavento na mesma fracão de segundos. Segurou o martelo, encarando-o. _''Será que devo usá-lo?'',_ pensava receoso. Segurou a ferramenta em sua mão, selecionando pregos contidos no interior de uma caixinha. Posicionou-o entre a hélice e ao papel, martelando-os fortemente e estridentemente no processo.

Aquilo de fato não foi a decisão mais coerente que deteve na madrugada. Notou o rasgar mais profundo na hélice, devido a brutalidade do processo. Praguejou enfurecido, pois havia danificado ainda mais aquele catavento.

Depositou o martelo sobre a mesa, insultando tudo ao seu redor. Afinal, como explicaria para Temari que o catavento havia se fragmentado ainda mais?

– Até o objeto dessa mulher é problemático...

Destampou o frasco no qual estava contida a cola. Devido a rispidez na qual retirara a tampa, uma grande porcão do fragmento jorrara em sua face. O Nara passava a mão desesperadamente em sua face a fim de limpá-la. Justo quando optou por realizar uma boa ação para recuperar o sorriso daquela mulher problemática, as situações parecem conspirar contra si.

O pigmento brando e pegajoso insistia em permanecer cobrindo seu rosto, prejudicando sua visão. Após algumas tentativas desesperadoras, do tipo: tentar lamber a cola próxima a seus lábios e passar um pano sujo de graxa preta pela face, - _deixando-a imunda, despertando nele um ligeiro mal-humor_ – Shikamaru por fim retirou a quantidade de cola esparramada em seus olhos, nariz e boca.

Decidiu em retornar sua atenção ao trabalho. Momentaneamente cogitou a possibilidade de cessar o conserto, visto que o catavento danificava-se a medida que realizava alguma _''melhora''_.

Ele não se reconhecia.

Não costumava exercer funções problemáticas e nem se infiltrar em algo do tipo involuntariamente, ao menos que envolvesse _ela_. Envolver-se com Temari já costumava ser uma dor de cabeça, com seus problemas então... era praticamente suicídio. Porém, apenas de idealizar devolver o sorriso aos lábios dela, seu coração acalmava. Se ela o esganaria devido a situação degradante do catavento? Não importa. Shikamaru apenas almejava vê-la bem, jogando na cara sua desistência na luta e voltando sua atenção para ele.

– AI!

O pigarreio veio acompanhado de uma dor indescritível acima de seus pés. Titubeou sobre o chão, agarrando-se a mesa e certificando acerca do ocorrido: o martelo havia despencando no piso. Mais especificamente sobre seus pés. A dor exorbitante, fê-lo murmurar palavreados exaltados e atirar a primeira coisa que havia sobre a mesa contra a parede: o catavento.

Levou as mãos as cabeça, deixando escapar um berro aterrorizador. Não havia percebido o que havia apanhado e atirado fortemente. Pensou que fosse a chave de fenda, uma serra, mas em hipótese nenhuma o catavento!

Esse objeto definitivamente o estava enlouquecendo. Assim como sua dona costumava fazer.

 **xx**

A luz solar adentrava no aposento feminino, iluminando a face da loira adormecida. Temari girou seu corpo para o lado oposto, tentando livrar-se do incômodo proporcionado pela claridade.

 _Droga!_ Não conseguia mais retornar ao seu sonho de nenhuma maneira, visto que já havia passado do horário de se levantar.

Bocejou estridentemente depositando lentamente seus pés em sua pantufa de corujinha. Notou que Sakura já havia levantado e arrumado sua cama - _como era de praxe_. Rumou em direção ao banheiro do cômodo no intuito de exercer sua rotina matinal: escovar os dentes, pentear delicadamente suas madeixas ruivas e pôr uma roupa simples e confortável. Retirou de seu _closet_ uma blusa rosada acompanhada de uma saia curta. Vestiu-se em minutos, sentindo-se preparada pela manhã ensolarada que lhe aguardava.

Abriu desatenciosa a porta de seu quarto, titubeando sobre o chão devido a algo espalhado no mesmo. Esbravejou por sua queda, a qual provavelmente foi ocasionada por Naruto, afinal, ele detém o hábito irreversível de largar objetos disseminados pelos corredores no navio.

– Aquele idiota... - planejou maquiavélica espremendo seus punhos. - Espera... - sibilou pensativa, ao identificar que o instrumento jogado ao chão lhe era conhecido.

O Catavento.

Aparentava ter passado por alguma tormenta durante a madrugada. Seu corpo pegajoso - _devido ao pigmento branco que fora utilizado no ''ajuste'' deste_ – composto por madeira, estava remendado por fita isolante de cor preta, equiparando-se a uma faixa de censura. A folha de papel, que anteriormente era colorida, havia sido substituída por uma de caderno, - _contendo_ _alguns esboços desenhados por Naruto_ – grudada a hélice através de goma de mascar - _improviso executado pelo Uzumaki_.

A kunoichi apanhou o catavento, questionando-se de que maneira ele havia parado defronte a porta de seu quarto. Quem havia o deixado naquele ambiente exposto e vulnerável? E como ele havia ficado mais danificado em tempo tão escasso?

Atordoada, cogitou que esse transtorno poderia ter sido ocasionado pela Haruno, numa tentativa de ajudá-la. Naruto e Kankuro também eram fortes candidatos de provocarem esse estrago na ventoinha. Ibiki - que pôde ter acesso ao seu quarto com auxílio de Sakura - era outro suspeito que pairava na mente da loira, visto que ficara demasiado alarmado com a melancolia dela perante a situação do catavento.

Ela levou o objeto mais próximo de sua face, sanando ligeiramente suas dúvidas. Notou que o aroma impregnado ao mesmo não pertencia a nenhum dos amigos cogitados. _Não mesmo!_ O Odor que emanava do catavento, poderia ser classificado como mistura de frutas cítricas ou alfazema... _Shikamaru._

O sangue quente dominou o corpo da loira, percorrendo seu trajeto rumo a cabeça, afervorando seu íntimo. Seu coração pulsava ritmizando freneticamente, na mesma frequência que pressionaria a cabeça do Nara contra a parede. Dava-lhe prazer apenas idealizar aquele patife clamando de dor e suplicando por perdão. Provavelmente se deu conta que perdera na luta por sua própria incapacidade e quis se vingar.

Passado alguns minutos mirando decepcionadamente o objeto, soprou-o levemente surpreendendo-se com o presenciado: a hélice do mesmo girou fortemente, proporcionando uma brisa forte capaz de bagunçar os fios loiros da Sabaku e fazê-la exibir um sorriso encantador como de uma criança. Decerto, o aspecto dele era desanimador: remendos e improvisos degradantes, porém funcionava melhor do que anteriormente!

O fator que mais intrigava a loira, era o motivo do manipulador de sombras ter realizado esse tremendo esforço por ela. Logo ele, que declarava praticamente em fracões diminutas de segundos: _''não queria se envolver com problemas''_. Embora seus pensamentos tumultuados sobre essa atitude aterrorizadora pairasse por sua mente, ela sorriu levando o objeto próximo a seu coração. Deveria deixar de ser teimosa e admitir para si mesma, o quanto esse gesto do cabeça de abacaxi havia lhe atraído ainda mais. Gargalhou internamente, ao pensar no quanto ele deveria ter sofrido para obter esse resultado fatigante.

Temari não via a hora de esbarrar com esse preguiçoso pelas ruelas de Konoha! Quando o feito, ela o insultaria demasiadamente, deixando hematomas disseminados pelo corpo libidinoso dele. Estrangularia-o... e com _muita_ vontade! Era um prazer imensurável imaginar suas mãozinhas delicadas, apertando aquele pescoço convidativo e bem desenvolvido pelos treinamentos exercidos. Depois o jogaria contra a parede, esmagaria violentamente seus lábios contra os dele e sussurraria em seu ouvido: _''obrigada''_ e _''eu te amo, idiota''_ logo em seguida.

* * *

 **Notas** : A revista: _''Icha Icha: Como pegar seu homem à força''_ existe, gente! Pode ser uma daquelas Caprichos da vida, mas também é outra fic minha só que NaruSaku. Sim, isso é uma propaganda sem intenção de manipulação hahahaha!

Façam uma boa ação que nem o Shikamaru! Deixem um review! Fico muito feliz...

Beijos 3


End file.
